


Eranthis  (collection of song lyrics)

by tatteredbunchan



Series: Bunchans song lyrics [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Death Metal, Depression, F/M, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Nature, Nightmares, Song Lyrics, Suicidal Thoughts, doom metal, metal, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredbunchan/pseuds/tatteredbunchan
Summary: A collection of song lyrics I've written over the years
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Bunchans song lyrics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006347
Kudos: 1





	1. Bereavement

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted to share a collection of song lyrics I wrote over the years!
> 
> I always wanted to be a songwriter & vocalist for my own band. I was influenced by bands like Devin Townsend, Opeth, Swallow the sun, Dark Tranquility etc. and my lyrics were all kept under my project 'Eranthis'
> 
> Eranthis = Latin word for the plant Winter Aconite, which I saw in season 7 of Dexter used by the blonde woman Dexter was investigating lol 
> 
> A lot of the lyrics have some darker themes and are personal so please do not read if things like depression, suicidal thoughts, death etc. trigger you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song is basically a tragedy where the fiance loses his mind after being burned and deformed. She is frightened but holds out hope for him but he stabs her and she drowns to death lol. I wrote this one around 2012. A lot of my songs were written around 2012-2013 at my max level of depression.

From from the ashes of ember he rose  
screams of anguish  
I've lost my betrothed  
Burned and seething he calls for me  
his mask comes away  
and a new face is sewn  
Deformed, this man I no longer know  
Light stripped and taken from me  
Darkness has fallen

His presence is haunting  
like nothing I have seen  
He stands there before me  
Crimson glistens so delicately  
the knife is no longer clean

Spoken words and I am frozen  
His stare pierces through me  
Tears of blood, stain my dress  
I have been silenced  
My heart plummets  
into the depths of the water  
Polluted with my sorrow  
he has slipped from me

sinking  
there I'll waste away  
laying silently  
at the bottom of the frozen lake


	2. Phoenix

The Flames of the sun smoulder me  
Burn away the flesh of sin  
And have me cleansed

Hear My screams pierce through the night  
Orange embers spread and paint the sky  
Gather my ashes, this isn't the end  
In another life, I will rise again


	3. Apathy Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song is about my first ever relationship and how I basically became a carbon copy of them for the 3 months we were together LOL

Your cynical nature  
captivated me  
Planted the seed of change  
deep inside of me  
Re-born in your image  
and now I am lost  
Sinking deeper into your mind  
merging into one

Detached myself of   
the girl from years ago  
(she’s dead and gone)  
You spawned a being  
capable of blackening the sun…

Drown in Darkness  
Drown in Doom  
King and Queen of Apathy  
All I am is you

Behind these eyes I’m vacant  
Tear away my flesh  
Inside I have decayed  
This transition irreversible  
Never to be the same

Drown in Darkness  
Drown in Doom  
King and Queen of Apathy  
All I am is you

Re-born in your image  
And now I am lost

Drown in Darkness  
Drown in Doom  
King and Queen of Apathy  
All I am is you


	4. Parallel Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song I wanted to keep ambiguous. I wanted whoever reads the lyrics to decide whether there's a deadly storm and they're awaiting death together or if the character in the song is having a panic attack. I like this one because it reminds me that something simple like affection can make you feel safe lmao

A bitter feeling this evokes  
Shutters down  
closed off from the world we know

An unknown force  
fuelled by rage  
and conjured up a storm

The world caves in around us  
particles and lifeforms  
disintegrate and disappear

All that I detest  
Is forgotten in a matter of seconds  
And my focus shifts

A frantic Grip  
One final embrace  
Falling into the abyss  
The storm subsides  
Calm is restored  
A desolate land awaits  
My Fear Evaporates  
when your hand is in mine...


	5. Demon in a Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song title is taken from a popular Iron Man story. It's very influenced by DSBM (depressive suicidal black metal) like Nocturnal Depression, Forgotten Tomb, Psychonaut4 etc. I had a phase of listening to a lot of bands like that around that time and also getting drunk a lot haha. 
> 
> Obv tw/ on this one because it has a heavy theme of SH and suicidal thoughts
> 
> This one is hard to look back on even for me lmao

De-sensitised to a world of pain  
only for a few moments...  
My saviour from sorrow  
I have been betrayed  
The illusion is shattered  
The face of death   
is in every direction  
Time slows, I cannot move

The razor edge penetrating my skull  
(take control)  
A rope emerges in the dark  
(take control)  
Erase this pathetic existence  
(you're losing control)

Savagely beaten with all my self-hate  
songs of sadness echo through...  
the disheartened soul  
Trying to escape from my vulnerable self  
has become exhausting

Close myself off  
pass into dreams  
I never want to wake from this sleep  
and lose this feeling of content...


	6. The Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song was supposed to be a sequel to 'bereavement' I never liked this one very much but here it is anyway! She basically comes back as a demon to get revenge for being murdered lol

Hands of Ice emerging  
Flesh pale as the moon  
Haunted eyes in darkness  
on her face lies a twisted expression  
Howls of wolves in the distance  
Fear is non-existent

A disturbance in the forest  
something is very wrong  
An unbalance in nature  
The remains of humanity  
were buried deep underwater

A spiritual awakening  
from the lake of red  
A foresight of all things bleak to come  
To the sound of a demonic cry  
No recollection   
of the horrors of that night  
All that’s left is the rage that gives her life


	7. In Silence In Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song is about a dream/nightmare I had when I was 15 
> 
> tw/ again for suicide. tbh this entire collection is one big TW. 
> 
> It's basically being drawn to this strange house on a hill and finding a person drowning themselves in the tub and realising you're looking at yourself and no matter how many times you try, you can't save yourself and you're in this loop.

Shades of grey collapsing in the scene  
Mist in chaos breathing its sickness unto me  
Remains of a house before me stood in solitude  
Rotting wood, fills the air  
Gripping tight as my fingers slip through the moss,  
attempting to ascend these stairs

And here I stand  
Hidden behind the door  
A reflection of the back of me  
Pale flesh and darkened hair  
In the midst of steam,  
colliding with the cold

A feeling crashing through my chest  
as she descends into the water  
Legs protesting as if she’s screaming out,  
won’t someone rescue me in my final hour?

In silence I stand  
The blood is on my hands  
A lifeless corpse decaying in the rust  
A senseless suicide

The room is getting darker  
A chill reminding me I’m still here

In silence  
In Death

Transported back into the mist  
at the bottom of the stairs


	8. Spiritual Genocide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song I wanted to try and write about characters again like I did for bereavement and the lake as I was sick of writing about me being sad lmao
> 
> This song is about 2 scientists who are married to each othef. They were trying to find a cure for the plague in a village but were accused of witchcraft and are being burnt at the stake

Male growl vocals:   
There is no cure for ignorance  
reject knowledge  
reject evolution  
stuck in medieval times  
you’ll never move forward  
never survive

Female clean vocals:   
Humanity lives in fear  
but it brings them closer to death  
Never truly living  
worshipping a god that’s a constant reminder  
and never lets you escape it

Male growl vocals:   
Shun the potential of the earth  
and commit genocide upon yourselves  
when your prayers cannot save you  
and your world is shattered  
you’ll only have yourselves to blame  
so take us  
beaten under this cross in spite  
The dead cannot rise again

[acoustic interlude]

Female Vocals:   
The sky is burning red tonight  
for us, my love  
The world grows silent  
when I look into your eyes

Here our ashes will bind  
eternally…

Take my hand and embrace the flames with me  
together until the end


	9. Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The atheism and Nihilism jumped out on this one LOL  
> Written around 2012

What will be waiting for you  
when death is calling  
The gates of heaven  
Like we were always promised  
Or just a plot with our names engraved  
Forgotten, Our existence is no more  
Rotting, deep underground  
Maggots crawling, feeding on your flesh  
This is what it's come to, this is the end

Face your horrors   
In years you will expire  
wiped with your memories  
Faithless cries of torment  
All that awaits you  
is nothingness 

The funeral is done  
goodbyes have been said  
you've faded to black, you've reached the end  
Trapped in your coffin, with lifes regrets  
Your sins meant nothing, there was no need to repent  
No Angels are singing, No flames engulf you  
All that welcomes you is emptiness  
A skeleton of a man left behind

Face your horrors   
In years you will expire  
wiped with your memories  
Faithless cries of torment  
All that awaits you  
is nothingness


	10. Statistics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song is kind of about how it sucks to die young before you really get to do anything with your life and leave your mark on the world. Something that really bothers me and is what kept me around for so long. Mrs narcissist over here needing to feel important and be remembered lmao

Number 2600 to die today  
Just 22 years old  
In a collision on the way to work  
An obituary presented in the paper  
no real achievements to write about  
Gone before you even had the chance to live

30 people attend your funeral  
they forgot to play your favourite song  
few words are spoken  
gathered by your graveside  
grieving as they lower you down  
into the earth  
ashes to ashes  
dust to dust

and the years go by  
the world moves on without you  
forgotten  
just another statistic on file  
no legacy left behind  
no great story to tell  
leaving nothing behind but dust  
such a waste of life  
ashes to ashes  
dust to dust

The only void  
is where you reside  
replacements are easy to find  
It’s been so long since they cried over you  
Half can’t even remember your name  
Just someone they knew when they were young

The world’s moved on  
Isn’t that what you wanted?  
Your selfish nature haunts your soul


	11. Drained of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another big depresso song

Desperation  
Hands dug into the soil  
As if its your salvation  
Holding on  
as if the earth is giving you  
the vitals to pull through

An ache in your bones  
A dormant sense of dread  
Lethargy takes its toll  
On you

And the sorrows from the storm  
Wash over you  
Autumn reigns again  
Delivering its misery

The gardens of decay  
Spare no source of life  
It is a place for dying  
The heart stays still for a while  
There is nothing to sustain it…  
Anymore

And the sorrows from the storm  
Wash over you  
Autumn reigns again  
Delivering its misery  
A prolonged suffering  
Losing the fight  
A darkness resides  
Draining you of life


	12. Signs of The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad lady dies in the snow lol

Wandering out into the depths of winter  
where only the cold unforgiving white exists  
The sound of silence carries through the forest  
As I step further into the Void

Under The Oak,  
The Last of the Autumn leaves have fallen  
Soon they will decay and merge with the earth  
As it was intended

Surrounded by emptiness  
I cannot find my way home  
This bitter frost courses my veins  
Feeble and Lost, Sensing my Longing  
Nature for once is kind

This Blanket Soft, Caresses me  
covers me until I am still  
Claiming my last few breaths  
Staring into the night  
The sun soon rises, but not for me  
As I lay buried in white


	13. Consumed by Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song is basically about anxiety, holding onto the past and old mistakes and feeling like you need to be perfect at all times so people don't leave (hello abandonment issues) lol 
> 
> I never liked the title for this one, it kinda sucks but I haven't thought of what else to call the song so it's left as that for now haha 
> 
> Written around 2013 near the end of my degree

Lest you confess  
until you can forgive yourself  
you cannot relieve your burdens  
The thoughts that drive you into yourself  
pull you down  
restless from the years of broken sleep  
can’t tell if its night or day  
There’s always something knocking  
There’s always someone waiting  
to remind you there’s everything to fear

You can’t escape from your mind  
The distractions are only temporary  
You can’t escape from your mind  
This sickness put unto you

All those mistakes and past regrets  
have a special place reserved inside your head  
controlling all you do  
trying so hard to please and be accepted  
but they’ll shit on you  
hundreds of scenarios running through your head  
wondering if it’s all worth it in the end  
It could be easy if you just let go  
holding onto your ways because it’s all you know

You can’t escape from your mind  
they remember all your failures as well as you  
you can’t escape from your mind  
wishing you could just forget and let go  
But that feelings got a hold on you  
Consumed by guilt


	14. Limbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is another depression song but also mixed with my first experience of dissociation like you're there but feeling completely disconnected like you're on another plane of existence. I now call it my 'space bubble' lol

Like a ghost walking  
I am disconnected  
It is agony to breathe  
In a state of comatose  
I am in limbo

Am I dead or alive?  
I can never tell

Stare straight through me  
touch me to see if I'm still here  
In a hollow pit of all things black  
used to beat a heart with passion

I live for the hope  
I will find my way once again  
there was a time I felt alive  
I just can't remember

Walking into the night  
alone with my thoughts  
longing for an escape

In a state of comatose  
I am in Limbo  
My own heaven and hell  
I cannot exist in both

A call from beyond  
A time to decide

Dead...  
I am dead


	15. Transience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song was written a couple months ago! I hadn't written many songs for a few years outside of synthpop and parody stuff but I've recently gotten out of my writers block during the pandemic and so I wrote Transience!
> 
> This song is basically about my turbulent emotions lmao. I was also listening to A LOT of Chelsea Wolfe so that influence probably jumps out.

Nocturnal woman afraid of the day  
Can't get to sleep anyway  
spin the wheel and see where it lands  
how much more chaos can I stand?

I want to dance but I want to cry  
I want to live but I want to die

The music makes me feel good until it turns bad  
The dancing stops for reasons I don't understand  
Enveloped in the emotion until it spills out  
Envious that I'll never create that kind of art

I'm a forest fire that can't stop burning  
No matter how much it's really fucking hurting  
Sometimes I relish and fetishize the pain  
Sometimes I'm begging for someone to put out the flame

Silence feels like I've been cut by a blade  
So much more than criticisms proclaimed  
Attention and validation is a vital need  
Compulsively prioritise it over my dignity 

My skin is pale & paper thin   
but thick enough to contain the rage within  
I can get nasty if I don't behave  
But I'll cry myself to sleep if you do the same

Am I ok or am I breaking?  
Is this real or am I faking?

Pick me up and tell me its ok  
tell me its ok

It's all too much  
I feel too much

Tell me its ok  
I'll ride it out   
I don't want to push you away  
I'll keep it in for you  
I'll keep it in because I need to

I'll wake up in the morning and I'll be fine  
Empty, floating, feeling high


End file.
